Rose's reason
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Rose has always had a reason for hated Bella,and it went way deeper then "Oh I am so jealous because you can have babies and I can't".One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fan of Rosalie so I wanted to do a one shot based on why she hated my one shot it goes much farther than just "Oh I was jealous you could have a baby but I couldn't".Hope you enjoy!**

"So Bella now that I have told you Edwards made up excuse for me not liking you,would you like to hear the real reason?"Edward had always tried lieing to poor Bella,saying that I didn't like her because she could have babies where as I couldn' that was a lie.

"Sure.....Why _do_ you hate me?"Bella was all of a sudden very curious.

"Well there is a story behind it....you of course will not know,nor will you understand."I looked at her,silently asking if she wished for me to continue."Well let me just start off asking if you remeber the story of Royce King?"She nodded,but stayed quite waiting for me to continue.

"Well see Royce,as you know,raped and beat me in the left me there to when I was....Transformed,I decided on revenge went a bit further then I meant it ...killing,"I was trying to use the most appropriate words,so I would not scare her."Royce and his friends I followed that family very I never told anyone this,not even as I followed the family line I realised that a descendent of his,her name was Renee.I followed this woman for a very long time."I paused seeing if she could catch the look on her face she had.

"Well I stopped following Renee after she left Forks.I also heard that Cheif Swan had been married to her,well when I found out that you were the Cheif's daughter.I don't know,I knew he had only been with one since I new you were related to Royce,eve if way down the line,I just automatically started hating Edward fell inlove with you.I figured you were only using Edward for the good Royce had used me."

By the time I finished telling her why I had automatically hated her,I figured she would be disgusted,but when I looked at her eyes they showed nothing more then understanding and forgivness.

"So do you think we could be friends?"I asked timidly.

"Of course Rose.I never hated you,I have wanted to be your friend for when Edward had said _you_ were _jealouse _of _me_,I knew he was she we go shopping?"She asked while biting her lip.

"Yes,you two are going you were going to invite me,and I would love to come!"Alice squealed from the doorway.


	2. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	3. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
